Harrogath
Harrogath was a city located at the base of Mount Arreat. It was surrounded by stone walls and was well fortified. It was quite lively during victory celebrations. History The Siege of Harrogath In 1265,Diablo timeline Baal led an assault on the Barbarian lands, his intent being to enter Mount Arreat, corrupt the Worldstone, and through it, the rest of humanity. The Barbarians stood firm, but were forced to give ground and were driven back to their sacred peak. If Caldra's portent to the Council of Elders wasn't sign enough of the coming battle, then the black clouds of smoke to the south were. Contact with the Barbarian capital of Sescheron was lost, and Harrogath was all that stood between Baal and his goal. Qual-Kehk readied his warriors, but Elder Aust proposed a different strategy—to perform a druidic spell of warding. It would be risky, but if cast successfully, it would prevent any hellspawn from setting foot inside Harrogath. Even Baal himself. The council was at first opposed to the action, but eventually, six of the seven members (including Aust) agreed to it. The seventh, Nihlathak, was unconvinced, but like the rest of the elders, he could offer no alternative. The spell was cast, but apart from Nihlathak, every council member paid the price with their life.Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Manual Although the demons could not enter Harrogath, they were still able to encircle it. They were also able to seize and control the watchtowers and barricades on the slopes of Mt Arreat. In the early days of the siege, Quak-Khek's confidence bordered on arrogance. He tried, but failed to break Baal's siege lines, and lost a third of his warriors in the process. Others were wounded, others were captured. Under the command of Shenk the Overseer, Baal's legions dominated the battlefield, and were able to bombard the defenders with their catapults. While the Barbarians had to ration food and water, Baal's demons feasted on the flesh and blood of their dead foes.Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Lifting the Siege and druid outside the gates of Harrogath]] The tide turned with the arrival of a group of mortal heroes. This group had slain the demon lords Mephisto and Diablo and now, directed by the archangel Tyrael, had come to Harrogath to finish the job with Baal. The heroes were able to destroy the demonic catapults and slay Shenk, and save Qual-Kehk's captured warriors. However, it was here that Nilathak's true colors were revealed—he had exchanged the Relic of the Ancients for Baal's promise that Harrogath would be spared. Such an act would allow Baal to ascend Mount Arreat unopposed by its defenders. Thus, the heroes set off in pursuit. Baal was defeated, but it was a hollow victory. The Worldstone had been corrupted, and Tyrael saw no other option bar its destruction. The resulting decimation devastated the surrounding area,Book of Cain Harrogath presumably destroyed as well and majority of the population in the city had moved out into Bastion Keep. In-game Harrogath appears as the town hub of Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. NPCs *Malah - The Healer of Harrogath (Healing and Trade services for spellcasters) *Larzuk - The blacksmith (Trade and Repair services) *Qual-Kehk - The man-at-arms in charge of Harrogath's defenses (Hires/Resurrects Mercenaries) *Nihlathak - The last remaining Elder of Harrogath (Gambling services) *Anya - Daughter of the head Elder, Aust (Trade and Gambling services) *Deckard Cain - Last of the Horadrim (Identify Items) Quests There are six quests to be completed in Harrogath: *Siege on Harrogath *Rescue on Mount Arreat *Prison of Ice *Betrayal of Harrogath *Rite of Passage *Eve of Destruction Waypoints *Harrogath *Frigid Highlands *Arreat Plateau *Crystalline Passage *Glacial Trail *Halls of Pain *Frozen Tundra *The Ancients' Way *Worldstone Keep (level 2) Known Residents *Elder Aust *Elder Nihlathak *Elder Ord Rekar *Senior Man-at-Arms Qual-Kehk *Anya *Barnuk *Caldra *Elora *Larzuk *Malah References Category:Diablo II: Lord of Destruction